


Pissing Off the tactician doesn't end well for your music

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Pissing off the tactician does nothing good for a certain Ops mech's music.





	Pissing Off the tactician doesn't end well for your music

“Jazz, please turn off your music when I'm talking with you.”

Jazz pretended that he hadn't heard the tactician as the music that his small portable stereo was playing, got louder and he started moving to the beat of the music tune that was playing which he had found through the human airwaves with the small stereo that he had set up in their shared quarters.

It was a pretty catchy tune in Jazz's opinion that is until he realized that the sounds of metal being crushed wasn't part of the song and he quickly turned around to find that a pissed off Prowl was standing over the sparking remains of the small stereo.

So he pouted at the other black and white mech, who snorted slightly at seeing the pout and shook his head. Then the tactician walked over to the pouting mech and leaned close to him as he caressed the Ops mech's armor sensors and purred into his audio, eliciting a breathy whine from Jazz.

“Logically you'll think to listen next time, I ask you to turn off your music.”

Then the tactician smirked at him and a confused Jazz suddenly found himself outside their shared quarters with the sparking remains of his small stereo.

A grinning Ratchet and a not so subtlety chortling Wheeljack were watching him.

“Did you learn something from this Jazz?”

“...Yeah actually listen to Prowl and that pissing him off does nothin' for a mech's music.”


End file.
